The present invention relates to a bicycle toe plate and, more particularly, to a bicycle toe plate which is adapted to cooperate with a brake arm of a coaster brake to maintain the brake arm in a desired position relative to the frame of the bicycle.
In prior art bicycle systems incorporating coaster brakes, a coaster brake is provided located within the hub portion of a bicycle wheel wherein the coaster brake includes a brake arm which is held in a stationary position relative to the bicycle frame in order to provide a reaction force during actuation of the brake. Typically, the brake arm is held in position by providing a clamp which is attached extending around a lower bicycle stay and fastened to the brake arm by means of a conventional fastener.
While the known method for clamping the brake arm relative to the bicycle frame has proven to be a reliable means for holding the brake arm in place, such a clamping system requires an additional assembly operation during manufacture of the bicycle. For example, after the wheel has been attached to the toe plates of the bicycle, a clamp must be placed on a lower stay of the bicycle and aligned with the brake arm. Subsequently, a fastener, such as a screw, must be inserted through the clamp and brake arm and a nut must be provided for holding the screw in place.